


It's Time

by pillowtalk_batman



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Divergent (Movies), Divergent (Movies) RPF, Jai Courtney - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowtalk_batman/pseuds/pillowtalk_batman





	It's Time

“Fuck. Fuck.” You moan and try to stand up but it’s no use, the pain is way too strong and far too consistent. You grab your phone and look at the app you had been using to time your pains which you could now confirm were contractions. “Jai!”

“One second!” He shouts down to you. “I’m taking the spare baby stuff up to the loft!”

“They’re getting closer!” Despite the crippling pain, you finally manage to stand up but when you do you feel something like a pop and a warm trickle of fluid running down your legs and pooling around you on the hardwood floors. “JAI!” 

“What is it? I’m in the loft.” You dare not move and you only hope he can hear you in the highest point of the house. 

“Jai, my waters just broke. I’m in pain!”

You hear him curse, then suddenly you hear a loud thud and then some more cursing. “Ahh fuck! Shit, I’m coming, I’m coming!”

He rushes down the stairs, hair a mess and blood dripping down from his nose to his incredibly white t-shirt. “Baby, what happened?”

“I, er, I panicked and dropped out of the loft. I hit my head a few times on the way down and then cracked it on the floor.”

“Jesus, are you okay?”

“Don’t worry about it, we have to go now! The hospital bag is in the boot, come here.” He grabs your hand and leads you out towards the car. You try to watch him as he drives the route to the hospital but the pains are even more close together and becoming a lot more stronger than you thought. “Deep breaths, baby.”

“Are. You. Okay.” You say in between harsh breaths. He doesn’t answer, he just smiles. “We gotta get you a helmet for the home.” You laugh.

By the time you get into the hospital, you can barely walk but luckily your strong man is there to help you. He chats to a nearby nurse and she gets you a wheelchair and takes you both towards a room - private, thank god! When the contractions are nonstop, your midwife gives you a mouthpiece to breathe in some gas and air for pain relief. A nurse walks in the room to check how you’re both doing, Jai has his hand on your shoulder rubbing it for comfort but he looks like he is about to black out at any minute. “Everything okay? The doctor tells me you’re fully dilated so we’re going to start pushing, okay?”

“Wait, my husband needs a doctor.”

“I’m fine, I’ve just got a little headache. We need to concentrate on you and the baby right now.”

“What happened?”

“He fell down some stairs at home when I told him my waters broke and he hit his head.”

“I’ll have a doctor come in for you, Mr. Courtney. You could have a concussion. Mrs. Courtney it’s time.”

You nod and carry on the breathing that you learnt in prenatal classes. When you begin pushing a doctor comes in to check over Jai. Despite the doctor shining a light into his eyes and having him turn his head in every which way, he still managed to grip your hand and coach you verbally through it. The doctor tells him he has a mild concussion and gives him some painkillers and an icepack for the bump on his head. As soon as the doctor finishes examining him, he scoots forwards in his chair and holds your hand tighter with his free hand. “I love you, you’re doing great.”

He kisses your head.

“Almost there!” The midwife smiles.

“You can do it baby, keep going.”

“Okay, give me one big push and your baby will be here.” With all your might and strength, you push down and feel a strange sensation of relief. “Mr and Mrs. Courtney you have a beautiful baby boy!” 

They take him to be cleaned up and you throw your head back onto the pillows, Jai kisses you repeatedly - you can feel his tears on your skin and you realise you’re crying too. The nurse hands you your son and you can’t believe it. “Hello baby, welcome to the world. That’s your daddy. He fell down the stairs!” 

He laughs and puts his finger in the baby’s palm, the size comparison is unbelieveable and so cute. “I’m so proud of you baby.”

“I love you Jai. How’s your head?”  
“Not even hurting. Hey, buddy! What are we gonna call you, huh? We’ll think of something, mummy did a great job, didn’t she! She brought you into this world all by herself.” 

“I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you Jai, no matter how close to unconsciousness you were.” You both laugh and go back to admiring your new baby boy.


End file.
